The present invention relates to a connector plug, and more particularly to an improved connector plug for coaxial cables used in an electric sound device to prevent objectionable noise generation during insertion or withdrawal of the plug from a jack.
In the prior art, a plug for electrical connections generally comprises a tip contact member having a center lead rod, a cylindrical side contact member coaxially located relative to the center lead rod, and insulation members by means of which the contact members are mutually electrically isolated.
If the prior art plug is inserted into or pulled from a jack of the electric sound device during electro-music performance, with the contact member of positive polarity accidentally touching a part of the sound device, the sound unavoidably includes touch noises, thereby causing the performance to be degraded.
An object of this invention is to provide a plug for electrical connections so improved as to prevent the noise infiltration to the sound circuit during insertion or withdrawal of the plug from a jack, thereby improving the performance.